Kidnapping For Revenge
by tennisgirl77
Summary: Feeling like he's not wanted at home anymore, Chase decides to run away, only to get kidnapped and held hostage by a ex Davenport Industries worker and his wife. Now it's up to Chase's family to save him. Will they be too late? I do not own Lab Rats. Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

Bree's pov:

"I can't believe it Chase!" I exclaimed, "You embarrassed me, Adam and Leo at school AGAIN!" We were all sitting in the lab all yelling at Chase. "You're always talking about something nerdy around my friends and embarrassing me!"

"Well sorry" Chase exclaims, "I can't help it! I am a genius you know."

"I'm a genius! I'm a genius!" Adam mocked, "We know, you don't have to keep saying it. No one wants to be the brother of a nerd 24/7!"

"Yeah", Leo added, "You're embarrassing to be around." Chase gasped and I could see that deep inside he was hurt by our comments.

"Well if I'm not appreciated here, maybe I'll just leave!" Chase exclaimed walking out of the lab, "You guys are always mocking and teasing me and I'm sick of it."

"Well fine" I replied, getting up out of my chair. Chase stormed out of the lab.

"Do you think we were a little mean this time?" Leo asked, me and Adam.

"I don't think so" Adam answered, "We always tell him he's a nerd and embarrassing."

"Yeah but this time he looked really upset" Leo cried.

"Don't worry Leo" I told him, "He'll be back at dinner time."

Chase's pov:

I ran out of the house and started walking down the street. Why do they always tease me and make fun of me? I didn't ask to have the bionic chip with super smarts. I didn't mean to embarrass them at school either. Even Tasha and Mr. Davenport would make fun of my genius sometimes. I decided to never go back home again! I'm apparently not wanted at home anymore. After about an hour I look around and I have no idea where I am anymore and it is starting to get dark…and chilly. I shiver and ask myself why I didn't think to bring a jacket before I left the house.

I notice this black car has been following me for about ten minutes ago. I wanted to start running, but there was nowhere to run too at this point. The car started increasing at speed and soon it was driving right beside me. A lady was sitting on the passenger's side and a guy was sitting in the driver's seat. They were both wearing dark clothing and shades.

"Hey Sweetie" the lady called out, "You need a ride home?"

"No, I'm fine" I replied, feeling a bad vibe about this lady.

"Honey, we're not giving him a ride home", the guy whispered to her, "We're trying to kidnap him"

I felt goose bumps run up my spine.

"I know Dan", she whispered back, "I'm just trying to get him in the car."

"I'm going to go now" I yelled, starting to run into the darkness.

"Oh no you don't" I heard the guy yell out. I heard footsteps behind and out of nowhere I big hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back. It was the man in the car. He chuckled and started to drag me back to the car.

"HELP" I screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Get him to be quiet I Dan!" I heard the lady say, "People will start to wonder what's going on." The guy clamped his hand over my mouth, but I bite it and he yelped in pain. I started screaming louder. A few seconds later, a cloth was put against my mouth I started to get dizzy. I tried to scream again, but I was too tired to open my mouth. I felt myself being tossed in what felt like the car trunk. I see black dots covering my vision and I fall into the darkness.

Adam's Pov:

It was almost time for dinner. Leo, Bree and I were sitting at the dinner table waiting for Tasha to bring to the table.

"Chase should be home by now" Leo cried, "It's starting to get dark."

"Yeah" I replied, "We should tell Mr. Davenport."

"I guess you're right" Bree sighed, "I hope he's okay. I was so mean to him earlier."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mr. Davenport asked as he sat down at the table, "Hey where's Chase?"

"He left earlier and he hasn't come back yet!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Leo told him what had happened.

"We shouldn't have teased him" Bree replied, "And we're really sorry."

"I'll try tracking home in the lab with his GPS on his chip", Mr. Davenport cried. We all ran downstairs in the lab to watch Mr. Davenport track down Chase.

"Found him" Mr. Davenport cried out, "The tracker says that he is…..ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN? How'd he get over there on foot?"

Chase Pov:

I hear voices. "Once I tell Davenport that I have his little brat, he'll have no choice than to pay me $40,000 in cash" I heard who I guess is named Dan say. Wait…am I being held hostage? I start to open my eyes and let out a soft groan.

"Oh…he's coming to" I heard the lady from earlier reply. I open my eyes and realize that I am lying on a bed, and she is sitting beside me, stroking my hair. Weird. I see Dan walking around the room slowly, I guess thinking of a way to contact Mr. Davenport. I open my mouth to try to scream or shout, but only a muffled cry came out and I feel a gag has been placed over my mouth. I tried to move, but I couldn't because my hands and feet were tied together.

I guess the lady thought I was scared or something because she stopped stroking my hair and said, "Honey, I think he's scared or something." She started to stroke my hair again. I wish she would stop doing that.

"He's supposed to be scared Nancy" Dan replied, "We kidnapped him!" He walked over to the bed and took glared at me. "You sure this is the youngest Davenport?"

"Yeah" Nancy answered, "He's going to get us a bunch of money too!" They both started laughing. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. A tear slipped from out of my eye. Suddenly Nancy stopped and she turned to face me again, with worry in her eyes. "Aww honey I think he's terrified to the bones. Can we at least untie him?"

"You're too nice" Dan told her with a smirk, "Alright you can untie him and take the gag off." He then looked down at me, "But no funny business from you. No screaming or trying to run away and if you do…" He held a knife up to my throat, "You'll be meeting the wrong end of this knife, got it?" I nodded. "Okay, you can untie him." Nancy nodded and untied and took the gag off me. Man, how good it felt to be free again. I then sat up against the wall on the bed.

"What do you want with me?" I asked the two adults.

"Oh, nothing with you really, just a little bit of money from your dad" Dan replied.

"You're just needed to persuade your dad to give us the money" Nancy added in.

"Why are you targeting my dad?" I ask.

"Because when I used to work for Davenport Industries" Dan explained, "He never used any of my ideas on his inventions, so I snuck behind his back and put one of my ideas in his invention anyway and just for that, he fired me! And the invention worked at that! He's too self-centered to realize that other people have ideas too! Now he's going to pay." Really? He's going through all of this just because Mr. Davenport wouldn't let his idea be part of an invention?

"Mr. Davenport will pay you the money to get me out of here and get me back!" I cry.

"That's just it" Dan says with a chuckle, "After he pays the ransom money to get you back, we're not going to give you back." A cold chill runs up my spine.

"WWhat do yyou mean?" I stutter out.

"You'll find out soon enough", Nancy blurts out before Dan can say anything else, "Stop it Dan, you're scaring him."

"Alright fine", Dan replied getting on his laptop and I guess started to try to contact Mr. Davenport, using Face time or something.

"You'll never get away with this" I cried, "Mr. Davenport will have you two behind bars before you could do anything to me!"

"I think it's somebody's time to have a nap" Nancy cried, "Chase I think you should go to sleep now, shh." She tried to touch my face, but I swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I told her. Did she really think I wanted to sleep at this point!?

"That's it" Dan exclaimed while standing up from his chair, "I'll make you go to sleep then!" He walked over to me and punched me in the face really hard. I blacked out.

Bree Pov:

"Okay Mr. Davenport" I said, "Adam and I will go on the other side of town to get Chase."

"I hope he's okay" Mr. Davenport replied, "He's GPS signal tracker hasn't been moving since I tracked it."

"I'm sure he's fine, Big D" Leo told him.

"Yeah" Adam added, "He probably is just resting from walking so far."

"Or…" A voice from out of nowhere said. We all jumped and turned around. On the T.V screen was a man I had never seen before smirking at us.

"What do you want Dan?" Mr. Davenport asked him, "You're not getting your job back!"

"Oh I didn't call you to ask about my job" Dan sneered, "I came to ask for $40,000….in cash!" $40,000? Was this guy crazy?

"Why in the world would I give you that much money?" Mr. Davenport replied, "I would never give YOU anything."

"Oh I think you will" Dan cried. He turned the camera he was using to a small bed behind him. An unconscious boy was lying on it. He had a bruised face and hair that spiked up on his head. Beside him was a lady who I assume was Dan's wife.

"CHASE!" we all cried.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Adam yelled.

"Oh, nothing yet" Dan replied, "But if Donald Davenport doesn't have $40,000 for me to pick up on Green St. on Friday by 3:00p.m, you'll never see little "Chase" again!" He started to laugh, "And if you call the police, don't expect to see Chase alive!" Before Mr. Davenport could respond, Dan hung up off of Face time. I felt hot tears coming down my cheeks.

"What are you going to do Big D?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport sighed and turned to Adam, Leo and me. "I guess the only I can do without hurting Chase, pay the ransom money to Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and tips!**

Leo's Pov:

I can't believe this is happening! One of Big D's crazy ex workers is holding Chase hostage until he gets money! Right now we're all standing in the lab, scared of what to do next. My mom had come downstairs right after Dan hung up on Facetime and had got informed on what was happening.

"I think we should call the police", Tasha exclaimed.

"I can't take the chance of Chase getting hurt", Mr. Davenport replied, "I guess I'm going to have to go to the bank and round up $40,000 out of my account." I turn to my right and see Bree crying her eyeballs out, and Adam trying to comfort her.

"This is all my fault" she cried, "I shouldn't have yelled at him. He would've been at home safe and sound if I wouldn't have been so mean!" I walk over to her and Adam.

"Bree it's not your fault. Adam and I said some pretty mean things to him too." I replied, giving her a hug.

"Yeah", Adam added, "It's all of our faults." Adam turned to Big D and mom, "What are you going to do?"

Big D grabbed his car keys off the table and replied, "I guess I'm going to the bank right now to withdrawal the money, go give it to Dan tomorrow at 3:00 and hope for the best." He gave us a sad smile. "Why don't you guys go eat dinner and get some rest? I'll be back soon." He exited the lab.

"Come on kids, let's go eat, I made fettuccini with breadsticks" Tasha told us. Bree started crying even harder.

"That's Chase's favorite meal" she cried. Adam and I gave each other worried looks as we exited the lab.

Chase's Pov:

I woke up to the sound of people screaming.

"We're not going to DUMP HIM IN A LAKE DAN!"

"Okay Nancy what are WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH HIM THEN?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE KILLING THE KID IN MIND! THAT'S JUST CROSSING THE LINE! "

"I'M CROSSING THE LINE? DAVENPORT CROSSED THE LINE WHEN HE FIRED ME AND IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO FIND A NEW JOB?"

It kept going on and on and eventually I just stopped listening. They were going to make Davenport pay the ransom money and then they were going to kill me! I have to get out of here. I sit up. My head is in extreme pain. It feels like someone hit it over 1,000 times! I get off the bed and walk over to the closed room door. I turn the knob, it's locked. Great. I look around the room. There are no windows to jump out of or any electronic devices I can use to get help. I reach in my jean pocket for my cell phone, but it's not there. They must have taken it while I was knocked out. I hear someone coming. I jump back onto the bed and pretend like I'm still asleep.

"So what are we going to do with him, Nancy?" I hear Dan ask walking into the room behind Nancy. I hear Nancy plop on the bed beside me.

"I don't know, maybe we should just do what you planned, after we get the money we dump him in a lake. I just don't want to get caught. If we get caught for kidnapping, our sentence wouldn't be that bad, but for murder? I just don't…"

"We're not going to get caught" Dan interrupted, "Trust me. Tomorrow, we'll pick up the money, after that we'll drive the kid to another state, kill him and dump his body in a lake. Then we will fly across the country to Ireland where my new job is and live there for the rest of our lives in peace, ok?"

"Alright if you say so" Nancy answered. I decided that this was my chance to make a run for it. I jumped out of the bed, which made Nancy and Dan jump and started to head out the door. I was almost out of the room, but Dan's quick reflexes clicked on and grabbed me from behind.

"Let me go!" I cried, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You must think I'm a fool! I saw you weren't really sleeping. You couldn't fake sleep to save your life" Dan spat out. He dragged me over to a wooden chair in the corner of the room and tied me to it. "This should keep you from running away." He then smacked me in the face. My stomach then had the nerve to growl. Nancy then walked over to me and took a good look at me.

"He won't have enough energy to break free from the chair anyway. He'll be weak without having any food or water for a while." They both chuckled a bit.

"Not like he wasn't weak before we kidnapped him" Dan added. They start laughing even harder. I glared at them with anger in my eyes. I thought at this point that Spike would activate and I would escape, but I guess I was scared out of my mind at this point, thinking about them dumping my body in a lake and getting away with it, that I wasn't mad enough for him to come out.

"Well now I know why Mr. Davenport fired you in the first place. You're ideas are dumb and you have no sense of humor!" Whoops I didn't mean to say that. I guess it just slipped out. Dan walked up to me and smacked me again.

"You know what small fry" he shouted, "I think you need a little talk with your dad, for the last time in your life!" He walked out of the room and soon came back with a phone. "I meant to call him again anyway to tell him I changed the ransom money amount to 40 million dollars instead of 40,000 dollars." He picked up the phone and dialed my house number.

**Hate to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I really wanted to get this chapter out! I want to add the next chapter on tomorrow, but I'm kind of stuck on what will happen next. Any ideas? If you make a suggestion I may just use your idea in my story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I was stuck on what to do with this chapter, but I finally figured it out so here is Chapter 3!**

Mr. Davenport's Pov:

I had just come home from the bank with the money. The kids had gone back downstairs to the lab to go to sleep. Leo had brought a sleeping bag down there with him so he could sleep down there with Adam and Bree. Right now I was sitting downstairs eating dinner with Tasha.

"I can't believe Dan would actually kidnap my child!" I exclaimed.

"Well he must have been really upset over you firing him" Tasha replied, "I just hope Chase is okay."

"Remind me when we get Chase back to have a big discussion with the kids over teasing and hurting people's feelings." I told Tasha. She nodded and continued to eat her dinner. Suddenly the phone rang. I went over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I answered.

"It's Dan" I hear Dan utter out.

"Dan? What's wrong? Is Chase okay?" I ask.

"Relax, he's fine" he replied, "But he won't be for long. Your brat keeps trying to escape and has a smart mouth at that." I hear Chase yelp in pain as I hear punches though the line.

"Stop hurting him Dan!" I yell, hoping I wouldn't upset him.

"And why should I?" Dan responded still continuing to punch on my son, "You hurt me and now I'm going to hurt him." I hear him laugh along with his wife who was in the background. I hear Chase screaming in pain, urging Dan to stop. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Just let me speak to him" I pleaded.

There was a long pause, and then finally he responded, "Ok, but only for a second." I hear the phone being passed over the room and finally I hear a voice.

"Mr. Davenport?" I heard Chase weakly say.

"Hey Chase. Don't worry, you'll be back home with us before you know it" I calmly told him.

"No I….." Chase started to say, before I heard a smack to his face and Dan was back on the phone.

"Time's up" he chuckled, "By the way, I want 40 MILLION dollars instead of $40,000 by tomorrow!" I felt my heart skip a beat.

"WHAT?" I reply, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I can if you ever want to see Chase again. Now bring the money to where I want it dropped off tomorrow….or else" He hung up. Great.

"Was that Dan?" I hear Tasha ask me. I turn around and walk towards her.

"Yeah, and apparently he wants 40 million now too!"

Chase's Pov:

I was in extreme pain. After Dan hung up on the phone with Mr. Davenport, he literally beat the crap out of me for like ten minutes. It would've went on longer if Nancy wouldn't have told him that's enough.

"You almost told him our secret plan of killing you on the phone" Dan yelled at me. I would've yelled back but I was in too much pain to think straight. "I hope you have a good night's rest Chase" he told me "Cause it's going to be your last." He and Nancy shut the lights off in the room, walked out the room and slammed the door behind them. I decided to get some sleep I guess, I was really tired.

"Chase…Chase honey wake up" I hear someone say while gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes. Nancy was standing over me with a calm look on her face, "It's time to get up and get going." Ok this lady officially creeps me out. First she's all nice to me, then all of a sudden she gets mean and now she's back to being nice to me again?

"What time is it?" I groggily ask.

"It's 2:30." It's 2:30 already? Man I must have been really tired. Nancy started to untie me from the chair. Once I was untied, she said, "Now come on, Dan is waiting in the car for us." I tried to stand up, but I was so sore from Dan punching me yesterday, that I fell flat on my face. Nancy gasped and helped me up to my feet. She helped walk all the way downstairs and out the door to the black car and pushed me in the back seat of the car and closed the door. I tried to open the door again, but it was locked. I also noticed that the car windows were tinted, so nobody could see me through the glass if I made any hand motions. Nancy got in the car on the passenger's side and closed her door shut.

"Take a good look around kid, cause this is going to some the last few hours of your life" Dan threatened. He then reached back behind his seat to me and injected me with some kind of shot.

"Owww" I groaned, "What did you inject me with?"

"Relax, in a couple of seconds you'll just become a little dizzy and light-headed and feel weaker than usual for a while, just in case you had some crazy idea of escaping through the window or something." He then looked at Nancy and whispered, "That should keep him out of trouble for a while." I groan and lay back in my seat. I wish I could warn Mr. Davenport what was going to happen in less than a half-hour. I start to feel the side effects of the shot and I sink back in my seat. I feel the car start moving and suddenly I feel nauseous. I try to look out of the window to see where Dan was taking me because I couldn't straight and remember what street he was meeting Mr. Davenport on. I was too dizzy to see anything clearly out the window, so I just close my eyes and pray that Mr. Davenport would find a way to rescue me when he finds out that Dan isn't going to give me back.

**I know it was kind of short, but I've decided that I'm going to try and post two chapters day from now on. One in the afternoon and one at night. So what did you guys think? What do you think will happen next? Well, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

Bree's Pov:

It's 2:59 p.m. Mr. Davenport, Adam, Leo and I were sitting in the parking lot of an old abandoned building on Green St, waiting for Dan to arrive so we could give the money to him in exchange for Chase. When I see Chase again, I'm going to apologize for everything mean I had said to him earlier. Even though he can be annoying at some times, he's still my brother and I love him. Five minutes later, a black car with tinted black windows came pulling up across from our car.

"Stay in the car guys" Mr. Davenport told us, "I'll go give Dan the money." He got out of the car and walked over to Dan who had gotten out of his car. Adam opened the car windows and we eavesdropped into Mr. Davenport and Dan's conversation.

"Alright Dan" Mr. Davenport stated, "Where's Chase?"

"The money first" Dan replied smirking. Mr. Davenport nodded and gave him the suitcase with the money in it. Dan eyes widened and he chuckled lightly.

"Alright" Mr. Davenport cried, "I gave you the money, where's Chase?"

"Nancy" Dan called up. Nancy I guess rolled down the windows in the back of the car to reveal a half-conscious Chase. "There he is Donald, but take one good look at him, because it's the last time you'll ever see him AGAIN!" Before Mr. Davenport could respond, Dan kicked Donald really hard in the shin, ran back to his car and drove off, leaving Mr. Davenport stunned.

"CHASE!" Mr. Davenport screamed.

I heard someone scream, "Mr. Davenport!" I assumed it was Chase.

Adam, Leo and I all glanced at each other and asked, "What are we going to do now?" A few seconds later, Mr. Davenport jumped back into the driver's seat in our car.

"Davenport Car, give me Chase's GPS signal, now!" he cried. The car tracked down his signal and Mr. Davenport started driving in the direction of the signal.

"Hurry Mr. Davenport" I cried, "They're probably going to kill him!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can Bree!" he replied.

"I see Dan's car!" Leo screamed.

"Hurry Mr. DAVENPORT WE'RE LOSING IT!" Adam yelled. Mr. Davenport pushed his foot on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot. We started getting really close to the car, until a traffic light changed from green to red as soon as Dan's car passed it. The traffic light was on red FOREVER. 5 minutes later the light changed to green and Dan's car was nowhere in sight.

"Great. Now we'll never see Chase again" I said, a tear falling down on my cheek.

"I still have his signal Bree" Mr. Davenport replied, "We just have to keep following the signal. Don't worry, we'll get Chase back." Yes we may get Chase back, but will we get him back alive?

Chase's Pov:

I open my eyes after giving them a little rest and feel the car come to a stop.

"Let's get this over with Nancy" Dan cries, "Take a good look out the window Chase, because it's going to be the last time you see your daddy ever again!" He laughs and gets out the car. I try to sit up, but a wave of dizziness falls over me and I fall back into my seat. I try to sit up again, but my arms are so weak, that I fall back down again. I look up and see Nancy looking down at her phone.

"Can you help me up?" I ask her.

"Sorry hun, Dan told me that I can't help you with anything and only to deal with you when he tells me too." I sigh and try to for Mr. Davenport's voice. I hear him and Dan talking and Dan asking for the ransom money.

"Mr. Davenport, Help!" I try to scream, but I'm so weak it only comes out in a soft whisper, "He's lying. He's going to kill me."

Nancy turned to face me and said, "Chase, just stop. He can't and won't ever hear you. Your whispering is distracting me from solving this riddle on my phone!" Suddenly I hear Dan shout Nancy's name. She nods at him and presses the button in the car that rolls down the back windows revealing me to Mr. Davenport. I hear Dan shout something, but I can't make it out, but then I see Dan hop back in the car and then start driving again.

"Mr. Davenport" I scream as loud as I could. This can't be happening right now. I'm on a road to death with a crazy couple seeking revenge.

"Oh shut it kid" Dan screamed from the front, "Just give up! He won't find you! Nancy, inject him with more of the formula I gave him earlier, apparently one shot isn't strong enough for him to shut up." I knew Mr. Davenport would find me, because of my GPS tracker on my chip, but I just hope he wouldn't be too late. Nancy turned around to the back seat and gave me another shot on my arm.

"I will never give up" I started, "And I will keep fighting you until I die!" I started to bang my fist on the car window. "HHHelp! SSSSSomebody please…." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too tired to speak. My hand soon slipped off the window and landed on my lap. I'm soooo tired. I felt like the world was spinning and I soon fell into the darkness.

I woke up to the sound of laughter and the smell of food. I slowly open my eyes. It was a lot darker outside than it was when I was awake last. I must have been out for a couple of hours. I try to sit up, but I feel dizzy and end up falling back down groaning. I feel worse than I did before. The shot's side effects must last a long time.

"Sounds like somebody's up Dan". I see Nancy and Dan turn around and face me, holding cheeseburgers in their hands. My mouth starts to water at the burgers their holding. Usually, I would complain that fast food was bad for you, but the fact that I haven't eaten since yesterday at noon made fast food look like heaven at this time.

I guess they notice they my eyes were on their food, because Dan blurted out, "Awwww…. hungry?" I was too tired to speak, so I nodded.

"Tell you what? If you can sit up all the way, I'll give you a piece of my burger. Ok?" Nancy told me. I nodded again. I used all the strength I possibly could to sit up and reach for a piece of the burger, but failed. And they just laughed at me. "Awww…too bad" she cried, stuffing the last bite of her burger into her mouth.

"Don't worry Chase" Dan replied, "You're not missing out on much, and besides, your last stop is just around the corner."

Adam's Pov:

"Any sign of Dan yet?" Bree asks from the back of our SUV.

"Not yet" Mr. Davenport answered.

"We've been driving for 6 hours. Where could they be taking him?" Leo moaned

"Maybe to that lake" I said pointing out the lake on the car map.

"Do you think they would take Chase there?" Bree asked.

"It's worth a shot on getting there before they do" Mr. Davenport answered, "In case they stop there." So Mr. Davenport took a short cut and we parked the car behind a tree next to the lake, hoping we would see Dan's car here soon. About 10 minutes later we saw a black car park on the other side of the lake.

"Come on guys" Mr. Davenport told us, "Let's get Chase back." We got out of the car and started walking over to Dan's car.

Chase's Pov:

"Get up Chase" I hear Dan say, "We're here." I open my eyes and see the door two my right open. Dan reaches for me and yanks me out the car. I fall face first on the grass. I feel Dan pull me back onto my feet and push me into Nancy.

"Hold him still" he told her. She obeyed. Dan pulled out his knife and held it up to my throat.

"Any last words?" he asks me. Before I could answer I see 4 figures race around me and surround Dan. It was Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree and Leo.

"How'd you guys find us?" Dan asked, "I thought I'd lost you at.."

"Well you thought wrong" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, "Attack guys!" Adam knocked the knife out of Dan's hands and started throwing punches at him.

"NANCY GET BACK TO THE CAR!" Dan yelled. She let go of me and tried to run away, but Bree and Leo stood in her path.

"You're not going anywhere" Bree replied. She grabbed Nancy's arm and yanked her over to a now unconscious Dan.

"I'm calling the police" Leo cried. Then everyone started to run over to me.

"OMG CHASE RU OKAY?" Bree asked me. I tried to speak, but still nothing came out. Another wave of dizziness came over me again and the last thing I heard before falling into the darkness again was someone screaming my name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5!**

Bree's pov:

After the police came and arrested Dan and his wife, we started to head back home. Chase was still unconscious, and lying down in the back of the SUV with me. I had his head in my lap and I was gently stroking his hair.

"Is he awake yet?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

"Not yet" I sadly respond, sighing.

"What made him pass out?" Leo asked.

"He probably fainted, because he thought he was going to die" Adam answered.

"Also, Dan probably drugged him with something so he couldn't run away or escape" Mr. Davenport added. I looked down at Chase. He looked horrible. His face was pale, and he had a whole bunch of bruises on his body.

He started to stir and mumbled, "Help…..Mr. Davenport…" I felt like crying. This was my fault. My little brother is hurt, because of me. I wish I could go back in time and erase all the memories of me mocking Chase. When we got home, Adam carried Chase into the house and laid him on the couch. Tasha covered him with a blanket.

"Is he okay?" she asked Mr. Davenport.

"Well….he doesn't seem to be in any pain" he responded, "I think he'll be fine, but just in case I'll run a couple tests on him. Adam, carry Chase down to the lab please." Adam scooped Chase up in his arms and started to carry him to the lab. After about an half an hour, Adam came back in the living room and placed Chase back down on the couch. Mr. Davenport followed behind him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yup" Mr. Davenport replied, "He just has some bruises and drugs in his system, but he'll be up and going shortly."

"Good" I replied. I sat down beside Chase and anxiously waited for him to wake.

Chase's Pov:

"_Any last words?" Dan asked me, holding his knife up to my throat._

"_HELP! HELP!" I screamed weakly._

"_That was two words" Dan replied, "Well, I guess this is goodbye Chase!"_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

"Chase….CHASE! WAKE UP!" I heard someone scream. I opened my eyes and sat up, sweat pouring from my forehead, breathing heavily. I saw Bree sitting beside me, with a worried expression on her face. I was lying on a couch with a blanket covering me. "It's ok. You were dreaming."

"Oh" I reply, "What happened?"

"You passed out after Dan…well when Dan….almost…"

"Killed me?"

"Yeah, but you're safe now, you're back home." I look around the house and smile. It felt so good to be home.

"What happened to Dan and Nancy?" I ask.

"Don't worry, they got arrested by the police, "Bree told me. I try to stand up, but Bree pushes me back down on the couch, "Don't get up! Mr. Davenport said that you may be a little weak from the drugs in your system still."

"I feel fine Bree really" I reply. I turn around and see Adam, Leo and Tasha walk into the living room.

"Hey look who's up" Tasha says, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok" I reply, "Where's Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh honey he went to pick up a pizza a couple minutes ago. We decided to order pizza tonight since I didn't feel like cooking." I heard my stomach growl.

"I don't think I can wait that long" I cry, looking down at my stomach. I jump up off the couch and run to the cabinet and pulled out the cracker box and started devouring a whole bunch of crackers into my mouth.

"Should we be concerned?" I hear Bree whisper to Tasha from behind.

"I don't know" I hear Tasha reply, "He should be hungry. He probably hasn't eaten since he got…well you know." She was right. I hadn't eaten in almost 2 days. I was starving. After I eat almost all the crackers in the box, I went to the fridge and pulled out a can of pop and chugged it down my throat. Then I went back to the cabinet and pulled out the cookie pack and ate up a whole row of cookies. Before I could back to the fridge and get something else to drink, Adam came up to me and pulled me away from the kitchen.

"Easy, buddy" he told me, "You're going to be full by the time the pizza gets here."

"Sorry" I replied, "I think I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Okay honey" Tasha replied.

"Hurry up, you may just miss the pizza" Leo cried. I let out a slight chuckle and headed up the stairs. When I got up the stairs, all the hallway lights were turned off. It was so…dark. Like it was the night I was thrown into a trunk of a car and kidnapped. I started to feel myself shake. I quickly found the hallway light switch and flicked it on. That was better. I stopped shaking. I found the bathroom and went in and started to shower. I couldn't get my mind off of me being scared of the dark a second ago. I remind myself that I am safe now. Nobody's going to take me from my house. Hopefully being scared of the dark would fade away after a few days.

**So….what did you think? Feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 6!**

Chase's Pov:

After I showered, I went back downstairs and found my family grabbing pizza out of the pizza box. Mr. Davenport looked up at me, ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Chase! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he questioned.

"I'm fine Mr. Davenport" I respond, "Just a little sore and hungry."

"Ok. Dan didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Okay" he replied, sounding like he didn't believe me, "Well there's pizza, so dig in!" I nod and walk over to the pizza box, grab a plate, grab some pizza, sit on the couch between Bree and Leo and begin eating. Everybody stopped talking when I came into the room. They became quiet and started to stare at me. After five minutes of it, I started to become uncomfortable.

Finally I decide to break the silence. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Still silence. Then finally Leo said something.

"How was it like getting kidnapped?"

"Leo" Tasha shouted, "I'm sorry Chase, he didn't mean to say it like that."

"But we do need to know what happened, Chase" Mr. Davenport replied.

"Why?" I ask.

"So we can help you get over it" Adam answered. I wanted to tell them that I was still scared, and I was afraid that Dan would come back and kill me, but something inside of me was telling me that it was my fault that I had gotten kidnapped in the first place. I shouldn't have gone out at night and gotten so upset at Adam, Bree and Leo yelling at me. Also, my family isn't the best at handling things.

"There's nothing to talk about" I cry.

"Come on Chase there has to be something….." Bree started.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" I interrupted. I got up from the couch and walked down into the lab. I got into my capsule and closed it. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I didn't mean to be so mean up there to my family. I just don't want to talk right now. I decide that I need to get some rest and hopefully feel better in the morning.

Adam's Pov:

After we finished eating Mr. Davenport and Tasha had a discussion with us.

"Why did Chase get so upset?" Bree asked.

"Guys" Mr. Davenport started, "Chase has been through a lot and may not want to talk to us about it right now."

"When will he want to talk about it then?"I asked.

"We're not sure" Tasha replied, "But he will come out and tell us when he feels comfortable talking about it." After that, Bree and I went downstairs to the lab to go to sleep. When we get there, we see Chase in his capsule, sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight, Adam" Bree says as she slips into her capsule.

"Goodnight Bree" I reply. I walk over to Chase's capsule and whisper, "Goodnight, Chasey." Then I step into my capsule and fall asleep.

"Adam…Adam" I hear someone say while banging on my capsule door, "ADAM GET UP!" I open my eyes and see Bree standing outside of my capsule. I step out of my capsule and ask,

"What's wrong?"

"It's Chase" she replied, "He's screaming in his sleep! What do we do?" I walk over to his capsule and see him tossing and turning screaming, "LET GO OF ME! ADAM, BREE, LEO HELP ME! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

I open his capsule and pull him out of the capsule. Then Bree and I start shaking his shoulders gently, calmly saying, "It's ok Chase. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now. We won't let anyone get you." Chase stopped screaming and fell back into a peaceful sleep. We put him back into his capsule.

"Ok. He's sleeping peacefully now" Bree replied, "I guess I can go back to sleep now." She hopped back into her capsule and went back to sleep. I did the same. The next day, Bree, Leo and I sat upstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mr. Davenport, and Tasha had headed off to work already and Chase was still sound asleep.

"We should do something for Chase" Leo suggested, "It will make him feel better."

"Yeah" I replied, "But what?"

"How about we take him to the movies tomorrow to see that Sci-Fi movie he's been dying to see." Bree said.

"That would be great!" Leo and I exclaimed.

"We'll tell him when he gets up" Bree cried. We nodded in agreement and finished eating our cereal.

Chase's Pov:

When I woke up, I got up and got dressed. Adam, Bree and Leo must be playing outside, because they're not in the living room. I decide to watch T.V. I tried to turn on the T.V, but the remote wasn't working. I guess it needed more batteries. I walked over to the closet next to the front door and searched for some batteries.

"I'll be right back guys" I hear Leo say walking through the front door, "I just have to get some water! Hey why is this closet door open?" Leo didn't know I was in here and slammed the door shut!

"Hey!" I cried, "I'm in here!" It was so dark in here when the door's closed. I tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't budge and fell off the door, "LEO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I felt myself start breathing heavier and faster.

"I can't Chase!" he replied, "The door knob fell off! Don't worry I'll get help!"

"Hurry "I cried. After 30 seconds I couldn't take trying to relax anymore and panicked. I started banging on the door, "HELP! HELP!" The closet seemed to be getting darker and smaller and smaller spaced. I felt myself start to fall to the floor.

Before I fell into the darkness, I cried out, "LEO HELP! I'M SCARED!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter 7**

Bree's Pov:

"Don't worry Chase, we'll get you out of there" I cry. Leo had told Adam and me outside that Chase was stuck in the closet, so we ran inside immediately.

"I'll break the door open with my strength!" Adam shouted out.

"But then the door would be broken" Leo replied.

"So…at least Chase will be out of there" I cry. Adam breaks open the door. He goes in the closet and pulls out an unconscious Chase.

"CHASE!" I scream. Adam puts him down on the couch. I ran over to him and put two fingers on his temple and hope to hear a pulse, "He's breathing, so we know there's air in the closet."

"DUHH" Leo replies. I frown at him.

"What do we do?" I ask Adam and Leo, "Why did he pass out and why is he breathing really hard?" Adam and Leo look down at Chase. Chase's face was pale and there was sweat beading down his forehead. He was also breathing heavily. Adam walked over to him and placed his hand on his forehead.

"He feels a little warm." I super sped upstairs and grabbed the thermometer. I raced downstairs and placed it in Chase's mouth. After about a minute, I pulled it out.

"99.1. He's a tiny bit warmer than usual, but nothing serious" I say, "But maybe we should call Mr. Davenport just in case."

"I'll call" Leo cried, walking towards the phone.

"I'll get Chase some water" Adam added, walking in the kitchen. I sat next to Chase and pushed his hair back off his sweaty forehead. Chase then started to mumble.

"Let me out" he mumbled, "I'm scared." Scared? Scared of what? Adam walked back in the living room and sat down on the couch next to me with a glass of water in his hand.

"Is he awake yet? I thought I heard him talking." He cried.

"No he was talking in his sleep" I replied, "He said something about him being scared."

"Scared?" Adam asked, "Of what?"

"I don't know." I look back over at Chase and he is starting to shake.

"Hurry Leo" he muttered, "I'm scared…..help me.." I grab the water from Adam's hand and put the cup up to Chase's lips.

"Here Chase" I reply, "Drink this." I try to force him to drink it, but he refused to drink it. He even tried to push the drink out of my hands and away from his face, "Well we know he's not dehydrated." I sigh and turn back around to Adam.

"Maybe he's scared of the dark?" Adam questioned, "He keeps saying 'hurry Leo' and 'I'm scared'.

"Maybe you're right Adam" I reply, "For once!" Chase scared of the dark? He would seem like the last person I know to be scared of dark. How long has he been scared of it? Is he really scared or is he scared a little bit? I assume he was really scared since he probably fainted from it. Leo then came running into the room.

"Big D said he'll be here in no time. Is he up yet?"

"No" Adam answers, "But I think he passed out from being scared of the dark."

"Chase's scared of the dark?" Leo cried, "Since when?"

"We don't know" I responded, "I'll ask him when he comes to."

Chase's Pov:

I wake up to Bree staring at me with worry in her eyes. Adam and Leo were behind her talking to each other.

"You're awake! Adam, Leo, he's up!" she cried. Bree's screaming was making my ears ring like crazy due to my sensitive hearing.

"Bree stop screaming, you're hurting my ears" I cry.

"Sorry" she replies. She puts her hand on my cheek, "Chase, what happened? We came to get you out of the closet and you passed out. Are you afraid of the dark?" There was a long pause of silence.

"Maybe" I say, "Ok yes I'm afraid of the dark Bree."

"Why?"

"Bree I don't want to talk about it."

"Please? You can tell me anything."

"No Bree! I don't want to talk about it!"

"It's because you were kidnapped at night, isn't it?" I felt my heart skip a beat. Hot tears came running down my cheeks. She was right.

"Bree" I hear Adam cry, "Mr. Davenport told us not to bring up the whole kidnapping thing."

"Yeah" Leo added. Bree noticed that I was crying a little and started wiping the tears of my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Chase" Bree cried, "I didn't mean to make you think of it."

I looked up at her and cried, "I was so scared. It was so dark and then the car came and then he grabbed me and…."

"Shh" Bree hushed, "Chase you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Ok" I replied. I then went back to sleep, with Adam, Leo and Bree staring at me with concerned faces. The next time I wake up, Mr. Davenport is on the couch beside me, reading a book.

"Mr. Davenport?" I screech out. I sit up a little, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Leo called me saying that you had passed out or something, so I can home as fast as I could" he replied, "What happened? Bree told me that you are afraid of the dark."

"Well" I start, "It's just that it was dark in the closet and it kind of reminded me of when I got…got…well you know."

"Oh I see" Mr. Davenport replied, "Well don't worry Chase, we won't let you get trapped in the closet again ok?" I nod and smile a bit. At dinner I didn't sit at the table, because Tasha thought I was too weak to get up from the couch. I didn't eat anything at dinner. Everyone asked me why I wasn't eating. I told them I just wasn't hungry and I really wasn't. I was too busy thinking about whether or not to tell my family about everything that happened. I really wanted to, but something was still telling me to keep it to myself. I decided that I would make up my mind in the morning.

**How was that? I think I'll be done with this story after one or two more chapters and then I will start a new story! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the last Chapter to the story!**

Chase's Pov:

The next morning after I ate breakfast Bree, Adam and Leo took me to the movies to see that Sci-Fi movie I've been dying to see. After we watched the movie we came home to find Mr. Davenport and Tasha sitting on the couch, watching T.V. We joined them and before the movie was over, Mr. Davenport turned off the T.V.

Then he turned to me and said, "Chase, you know we all love you and you can tell us anything right?" I felt tears trying to fall from my eyes. I blinked them back in.

"Yeah" I replied, "I do."

"Chase, we're all worried about you. You've been acting differently since you've been back home. What's wrong?" I tried to respond, but I had nothing to say.

"Nnnothing's….." Then I broke out crying. I told them everything. How I was scared of the dark, how I've been thinking it was my fault I'd been kidnapped and even how I was worried that they wouldn't rescue me in time. Tasha pulled me into a hug. Bree did the same as did everyone else.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport replied, "Nothing that happened was your fault and we'll all help you get over your fears, ok?" I nod and blow my nose with the tissue Tasha gave me.

"Don't you feel better, Chase now that you have that all off your chest?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah" I answer, "Thanks everybody. You're the best family ever."

"Hey how about we all go out for ice cream?" Leo suggested.

"Yeah can we?" Adam added.

"Sure let's go everybody" Mr. Davenport cried. So we all headed out the door to the ice cream shop. I had the best time ever that day. Not only did I feel good about expressing my feelings to my family, but I learned that my family is always there for me no matter what. I don't have to worry about getting abducted anymore, because I know my family will come to my rescue.

The End

**Thanks for Reading! I'm starting another story in a couple of days so be on the lookout for that! See ya later!**


End file.
